


The One Who Has Always Been There

by SexyEzekielTDI



Series: Hetalia: Axis-Powers [1]
Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Brother/Brother Incest, M/M, One-Sided Attraction, PLEASE DON'T HATE!!!, Sibling Incest
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-15
Updated: 2018-02-15
Packaged: 2019-03-19 01:59:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,240
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13694505
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SexyEzekielTDI/pseuds/SexyEzekielTDI
Summary: Germany finally confesses his feelings to Italy, but Italy tells him that he holds affection for someone else. Germany is NOT happy with that answer. Who DARED to steal Italy's affections from him?? He's determined to find out. He might not like what he finds....(This is a story that I started writing around March of 2017 that I recently rediscovered in one of my old notebooks from High School, I recently graduated in June of 2017, and I decided to post what I have so far! I want to try continuing it, so it will probably get updated from time to time! I hope you all like it!!! :D)





	The One Who Has Always Been There

 

"I've been waiting for  _ **so**_  long, longer than I meant to, to tell you....I love you, Italy..I have for decades now..." Once the words were out, Germany felt like a heavy weight had left his chest. He really  _ **had**_  waited for  _ **far**_  too long. He'd finally decided to follow his brother's advice of: "Be a man and just get it over with, West.." His heart was pounding against his rib cage as he waited for his closest friend's reaction. Instead of the happy response the blonde had expected, all he got was an awkward silence. Confused, he actually  _ **looked**_  at the brunette standing in front of him. Italy's beautiful amber eyes were open, but he was looking over the tall blonde's left shoulder instead of at his face. His cheerful smile looked like it was frozen in place. Germany frowned, concerned and confused. "Italy?" With a sigh, Italy's expression fell into a more somber one. "Germany....I....ve....I'm sorry.....but...I don't return your feelings....", he said sadly. Germany's eyes widened with surprise. Italy smiled shyly as he continued to talk. "You look a lot like someone I  _ **used**_  to have feelings for..." His smile turned bittersweet. "Recently, I've started thinking that you  _ **are**_  him, ve...however, I moved on a long time ago...." Germany couldn't believe what he was hearing, his heart beginning to ache. "A-Are we still going to be friends....a-after this..?", he asked nervously. The Italian seemed surprised that he would  _ **ask**_  that. "Silly Doitsu~ Of course we will!!", he chirped with a smile before hugging the blonde tightly. Germany didn't hesitate to wrap his arms around the smaller male. His heart ached as he caught the familiar scent of fresh garlic and other spices that seemed to stick to the Italian like a personal cologne. "Mi dispiace*, Luddy...I never meant to hurt you, ve....my heart just belongs to someone else....someone I've known my whole life....", Italy said softly before he let go. He started to walk towards the meeting room doors, but then he paused and turned back around to face Germany again. "Oh! One more thing! I'm going to address this during the meeting, ve, but I thought you should hear it first..", he said with a small smile. Germany nodded. "What is it, Italy?" At the blonde's words, the brunette's smile became bittersweet once again, but he was also radiating a confident aura that was rare for him. "I don't want to be called 'Italy' anymore...I'm not the whole country, ve, I'm only half of it..When I get called that, it hurts mi fratello's** feelings and I  ** _really_**  don't like doing that...I  ** _have_**  done it before and it made me feel  ** _incredibly_**  guilty afterwards, ve..", he sighed. "....So, I would like to be called 'North Italy' or by my real name: 'Veneziano' from now on..okay?" With that, he walked into the meeting room.

 

{ * = "I'm sorry" in Italian}

{** = "my brother" in Italian}

 

Ludwig spent most of the first half of the meeting trying to figure out who had stolen Feli's affections from him. Of course, he was still paying close attention to whoever was speaking, but he also kept glancing at the Italian seated to his right every few minutes. Like usual, the brunette wasn't paying attention to the nation speaking at all. This time, however, was different than usual. Feli usually drew pictures instead of writing notes, slept the entire meeting, or whined and complained about being hungry hours before it was time for a lunch break. He wasn't doing any of that this time. Instead, the Italian was looking longingly to his right. Assuming he was looking at the room's exit, Ludwig sternly told him to pay attention to the speaker. The Italian obeyed the order, but when Ludwig looked at him again a few minutes later, he was once again looking to the right. About to reprimand him again, he paused as a familiar hand was placed on his shoulder. He turned to his brother, seated on his left, who had a melancholic look on his pale face. (The albino was there because he wasn't trusted enough to be left home alone anymore. He got rather... ** _destructive_**...when he was bored and had nothing better to do. Ludwig tried not to remember the whole,  _ **"I was bored, so I set off firecrackers in the upstairs toilet...heh.."**_ , incident. It  _ **still**_  pissed him off because,  _ **"Toilets, reinstalling them, as well as re-doing the ENTIRE bathroom is NOT cheap, Gott verdammt!!"**_ ***) "Bruder **^**..?", he asked softly, confused. "...Let Vene-chan sit with his bruder..", Gilbert said seriously. Ludwig frowned at him in confusion. Seeing that, the ex-nation sighed before continuing to speak. "He's looking at his bruder, West. He wants to sit with his bruder." The blonde looked at the brunette beside him more closely. He then followed that amber gaze to where the elder twin sat. The Southern Italian looked bored as he glared at the person speaking with his arms crossed and his usual slightly irritated expression on his face. He was completely ignoring the Spaniard beside him who was trying hard to attract his attention. The brunette seemed to realize he was being stared at then, turning his head to meet his brother's gaze. The two Italians seemed to have a silent conversation then, using only their eyes and slight tilts of their heads. Then to Ludwig's astonishment, Lovino pointed at the empty chair to his left before motioning for Feli to come over to him. The younger Italian turned to the German man with the most desperate puppy eyes the blonde had ever seen.

 

{*** = "Goddammit" in German}

{ **^** = "Brother" in German}

 

Ludwig sighed before giving Feli a nod of approval. He watched as the brunette scrambled out of his chair and over to his brother. His arms were wrapped tightly around his squirming sibling within seconds. Another few seconds later, Lovino freed his left arm and wrapped it securely around Feli's shoulders. The younger Italian snuggled up against his older brother's side happily, resting his head on Lovino's shoulder with a content sigh. Then, surprising Ludwig again, a small and sweet smile formed on Lovino's face as he glanced at his brother with fondness shining in his eyes. Ludwig glanced back at his own brother. "They seem....close..?", he whispered to him. "Where have you **_been_** , Lud? They've been like that for a very long time! They're just rather closed off about it! Especially Lovino, who's private when he chooses to be...", was his brother's response. Something occurred to the blonde then as he remembered his brother's advice to him about his feelings for Feli. _"Just get it over with, West..."_ , he'd said. Did he..? "Gil...do you know who Feli's in love with..?", he asked softly. His brother sighed. "I do, but it's not my place to tell you.." The nation in charge announced a two hour lunch break until the second half of the meeting. Ludwig turned to face the albino beside him. "When has _**that**_  ever stopped you?", he asked teasingly. His brother grinned at him. "Heh...yeah...but this is different, Lud. I made a promise that I don't plan on breaking. Sorry, but you have to find out yourself..", With that, his brother stood up and ran over to his two best friends. Ludwig sighed, wiping a hand down his face.

 

 

 

 

  (More is coming, I promise!!! :D)  

 

**Author's Note:**

> Feedback is appreciated!!! :D


End file.
